


"I Hear Ya, Pumpkin."

by Suiseii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiseii/pseuds/Suiseii
Summary: a mccree x reader i wrote back in november of last year on the overwatch amino. i'm probably gonna dump all my old overwatch fanfics and one-shots on here, so here's a fall one to start it all off. it's kinda short but i made this in like a day cut me some slack





	"I Hear Ya, Pumpkin."

**Author's Note:**

> ok but when the "i hear you pumpkin" voiceline came out i literally screamed and went into cardiac arrest   
> anyways take this self indulgent mccree x reader i made because of it

_You ready to go, darlin'?"_

McCree held onto your hand, giving you a warm smile as he did so. You'd both been planning this trip all of September, so you two were excited that today was finally the day. You couldn't help but smile back whenever he looked at you that way. His eyes gave you a feeling of warmth; a feeling that even when it's the coldest of nights, your body could end up burning just with his gaze.

”I'm ready, Jesse."

* * *

It was a long drive to where you both were heading to. Up mountains and long cobble roads, but it was worth it. The scenery was stunning. The feeling of autumn gave off a sense of joy. The crisp air and the warm colors were all so beautiful. It was hard not to lean against Jesse and hold him closely as he had driven along the road.

”How 'bout this one? It looks pretty fun, don't ya think?"

Ah, all the childlike games here at the pumpkin patch was almost shocking. But with the way you two were, you both planned on going on as many as you could before you got tired.

Jesse had his attention on a game that seemed like some sort of ring toss, except the goal was to land the rings on the stems of the pumpkins. Seemed simple enough.

McCree grabbed onto you hand, pulling you to the direction of the ring toss. There were more children there than you thought, so it looks like you were going to be the outcasts. Until you get over the embarrassing feeling of "we're grown adults playing a child's game and other older people are watching us," it was sure to be a fun experience.

As you reached the front of the line to play together, a woman had looked at you two and shrugged before passing out the rings.

"Let's see if I've still got a good aim," Jesse said, focusing all his mental energy on his first toss...

The ring flew too far off the side, "A bit rough with the firepower on that one, cowboy."

Jesse laughed before joking around with you in return, "Well, we'll see how you do 'ere, sweet pea."

With a chuckle, you gave the ring a flimsy toss, but managed to land it on a pumpkin's stem in the middle of the group. McCree was pretty surprised, and honestly you were too.

"Impressive," McCree complimented as he gave you a light kiss on your cheek. 

* * *

The afternoon had rolled around, but it wouldn't have been the right if Jesse hadn't said, "it's high noon," when the clock struck 12.

You decided that McCree and yourself should get some treats while you two were at the autumn festival. Jesse had suggested caramel apples, in which you happily agreed. He ended up getting a Granny Smith Apple covered in caramel with chopped nuts to top it off, while you got a honey crisp apple with caramel.

Once you both got your sweet treats, Jesse ended up asking for a bite of yours, saying that he would let you have some of his own.

_"Fair enough,"_ you thought to yourself.

You took a bite of his, the sour taste of the green apple hitting you almost instantly as you pulled the piece off with your teeth, the caramel coming along with it and a few bits of nuts falling off too. It tasted rather good, you had to admit. McCree seemed to like the one you got as well. He hummed as he stole a bit of your own, letting you know that it had his seal of approval.

"Delicious!" McCree exclaimed.

"I agree."

"You know what sounds like a good idea?" Jesse asked, before answering his own question right after, "why don't we go pick our pumpkins now and then go see what we can do before we leave?"

Sounded like a plan. Jesse held onto your free hand as you two ate your caramel apples and walked to the pumpkin patch.

McCree ended up getting a rather large and strangely shaped pumpkin, as you'd gotten what he deemed a "normal, boring pumpkin," but you thought of it as simple and pleasing. It was perfect for carving later.

* * *

"A corn maze. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to handle this, 'cause I'm already lost in those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Oh, Jesse! Cut it out! You're making me blush!" you said as McCree teased you.

McCree walked you into the corn maze with him, aimlessly guiding you around. Probably purposefully getting you two lost to give himself more of a challenge. You were probably going to be here for a while.

Though the stalks of corn were at least over six feet tall, you could still see the sunset off in the distance. The golden sky fading into the light indigo with blues and pinks scattered around brought a feeling of belonging somehow. As Jesse began to slow down his pace, you wrapped yourself around his metal prosthetic arm. The coldness from it was unsettling at first, but you'd gotten used to it by now. It was comforting in a way.

Time had passed, and you were starting to get sleepy from all the events today. McCree noticed this, and decided to take advantage of it.

Jesse grabbed onto your waist, his hands on each side of your hips. He took you with surprise, and planted his lips onto yours as he leaned you down slightly against a wall of corn stalks. You melted into the kiss as you held onto Jesse, hands almost meeting with his shoulder blades while you pulled him close to you. A chill breeze passed and McCree brought himself towards you, wanting to keep you warm. Both of you let go of the kiss to breathe, and as you did so you couldn't help but gaze into Jesse's beautiful eyes. The eyes that have been watching you with care ever since he'd first met you.

You closed your eyes and dove back in, meeting you lips with his own again. His love was a drug, and you just couldn't stop going back to him. He picked you up, kissing you from below as you towered over him. You opened your eyelids and looked at Jesse. You couldn't help but feel passion for what you two had. A relationship that you wanted to last a lifetime. You let go of the kiss and looked away from him for a moment to look over the maze to see the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," you told McCree.

_"I hear you, pumpkin."_


End file.
